The Lost Watch
by xFullmetalSoulx
Summary: Oneshot. Ed looses his watch after researching for the Philosopher's Stone. Takes place in any universe. Pre storyline. After Ed joining the Military. Rated T for Ed's swearing at milk. xD Read and Review!


_Here's a oneshot I wrote for homework in my English class. Imagine that it takes place before Ed got serious about finding the Philosopher's Stone and after he joined the military. Enjoy!_

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist*_

* * *

**The Lost Watch**

Edward Elric wandered down the streets of Central, completely alone when he realized he didn't feel his new State Alchemist watch in his pocket where it should have been.

"Aw, crap…" he mumbled as he stopped and searched his pockets.

"Ed?" a familiar voice asked.

"Al?"

"What's wrong?" his brother asked as he ran out from an alley. A muffled meow came from his armor, but Ed was too distracted to care.

"I lost my watch…"

"Brother, you always lose your watch."

"I can't help it that I'm not used to keep a stupid watch on me!" Edward fumed.

"Where's the last place you remember having it?" Al suggested.

"Ah, shit. I left it in the library when I was reading about the philosopher's stone!"

"The library is probably closed. We can get it tomorrow, brother," Alphonse said while glancing up at the dreary grey sky.

"I need it back to report to Mustang!" Ed yelled as he started running back the way he came. Al grudgingly followed after his brother. Rain drops pelted their foreheads and drenched Ed's hair. Al, in moments like these, was kind of thankful for his suit of armor body.

Halfway there, a man was walking his dog and lost the leash. When Ed slipped on it, he fell forward into an open truck full of milk, his least favorite beverage. Almost his enemy. "DAMN IT! I always knew it hated me!" he yelled as he kicked cartons upon cartons of the cold white liquid, as if he hadn't already been soaked.

Edward Elric stood before his brother dripping with an odd mix of milk and water. Al couldn't control his hysterical laughter.

"I HATE MILK!" Ed shouted at nothing in particular and he wrung out his braid. He continued on with his rant about hating milk under his breath, calling it "bastard," and "evil," and "created by bastards."

About ten minutes later, they reached the Library's cold stone steps only to watch as the librarian put up the CLOSED sign. Ed ran to the door and pounded on it but it did no good. He was ignored by the librarian.

"Great timing," Al muttered.

"If it wasn't for that milk truck, we'd be in there!" Ed yelled in frustration before taking a seat on the steps in front of the library. Normally, he wouldn't sit down in the rain, but he was soaked anyway, so it didn't matter. "First no leads on the philosopher's stone, then this. Our luck really can't be that bad, can it?"

"I'd say it is," Al responded discouragingly.

The library door opened, and Ed looked behind him. "Edward? Alphonse?"

A smile crept up onto Ed's face as he recognized the face and voice. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?" She still had the door open. "What're you doing here?"

"I had some things to pick up for the Colonel. What happened to you?"

Ed stood up indignantly and wiped his forehead from dripping liquid. "Milk," he answered with a frown.

Riza Hawkeye smiled slightly. "Is there something you boys needed?" she asked kindly.

"I need to find my watch. I think I left it in the library."

"Hurry in. I'll explain things to the librarian," Hawkeye said, holding the door open for them.

Ed smiled as he said, "Thanks, Lieutenant." He walked into the warm comfort of the Eastern Library, the largest one they had near Eastern Command. Ed went with Al back to where he was researching earlier while Hawkeye explained things to the librarian, as promised. When Edward arrived at the table he'd been sitting at earlier with Al, he was relieved to see his relatively new silver Alchemist watch sitting on the floor next to the chair let. He snatched it up and put it in his pocket.

"Well, I'm glad we got your watch back, brother. It would have been tricky to get back into the command center without it."

"You bet. Now we can go back, and I can take a shower…" Edward frowned in distaste at his milk covered and milk scented clothing.

They walked out, and Lieutenant Hawkeye offered to drive them to their hotel. Al and Ed thanked her before they made their way to their hotel room.

"If there's anything that I learned from this, Al, it's that I _hate_ milk."

"I thought you already knew that?" Al laughed.

"Fine, then milk and I hate each other!"

* * *

_Sorry, it probably wasn't all that entertaining. I just felt like posting it!_

_Review, please!_


End file.
